The Seven Deadly Slackers
by Park Ryder
Summary: Beware of the Seven Deadly Slackers! They're important to the world, yet their the ones that cause destruction
1. How the Seven Deadly Slackers were Born

A longtime ago, in a time before the Lord's son, there was evil throughout the world. It came out into little spurts—seven to be exact. They were known as the Seven Deadly Sins. They were actually humanoid spiritual beings that carried the characteristics. Overtime things changed, especially after the Crucifixion. Some of the power of the Sins died out.

But before all of the sins died out, the Lord decided that they need new ones before they all died out, so He decide to name them The Seven Deadly Slackers, because almost nothing is more sinful than a slacker, so some people were actually good matches to be chosen. Once they were created, He brought them down to earth and all of the sins died out, thus retaining most of the evil there was. For the next two millennia, the seven deadly slackers' characteristics changed overtime. They had Bashful, Grumpy, Dopey, Sleepy, and many others. That Disney Company just happened to "borrow" ancient scrolls from one of the Slacker generations and used them on that stupid movie.

But for some reason the Lord's son up above disagreed with his father and decided to change the names because now the people think the names are a big joke. Would a person really want to think their heroes are a bunch of singing and dancing dwarves? So now, he had put new names for it: Arrogance, Laziness, Lax, Paranoia, Somber, Scariest, and Smartness—names like those would fit well in today's society. But it was that he decided on these names for the modern-day slackers because of the lack of potential and labor he observed as he looked down from Heaven every so often.

When the Lord's son looked down he saw two young children that they are a blue jay and a raccoon raking in the yard. He decided they are perfect for being two of the seven deadly slackers. So he secretly put their names on the list and gave the slacking off powers to them, but the animal children couldn't see or feel the power.

The little blue jay became Lax and the small raccoon was Arrogance.

Sometime later the Lord's son kept on looking for who should be Laziness. It was tough but then he found a little blonde girl, who's asleep rather than doing her homework. So he decided that she was perfect and worthy enough to be put on the list and given her the power of Laziness. Now all he need is Smartest, Paranoia, Scariest, and Somber.

When he was looking for Scariest, the Lord's son saw a young girl who looked gothic—she was scaring a little boy so he listed her name and gave her the power.

Months later, he needed Paranoia, Childish, and Smartness. It was hard, but he didn't give up. The Lord's son somehow knew he had to reach elsewhere to get Paranoia. So he went to a different universe that his father created to get Paranoia. The Lord's son then saw a young teenage human girl at an old house who is mopping the floor like crazy but doing it lazily, so he put her as Paranoia. He knew that those two girls will arrive in the correct universe when the time came.

He then went back to the original universe to get Smartness and Somber. He saw a young wolf/ husky hybrid look gloomy and lazily washing dishes and put her as the Lord's son found a young cat boy. He saw the boy making a plan how to finish his work faster by writing on a piece of paper. Jesus was very impressed so he put him as Smartness.

When all of the Slackers were chosen, the Lord's son told Him the news and he was proud of him. Then he asks Him if they should the children they are now the Seven Deadly Slackers. The Lord's reply was, "Not yet my Son. We'll tell them at the right time, since they are not of age to understand these kinds of things."

Overtime, the people He had chosen had grown up and slacked off some things. Yet they still didn't know they were The Seven Deadly Slackers; they all went on with their seemingly normal lives.

Everything was going great until one day, the Lord saw in his crystal ball of what going to happen in the future. It's like all hope is gone, until his son tells him that the only way the world would be safe is if they tell the chosen ones (Seven Deadly Slackers) their true identities and give them their powers to save the world. It does sound kind of risky, but it was the only way to save all mankind, and only the seven deadly slackers can save them.

So with that plan the Lord and the other gods and angels decided to disguise his son as a man and send them down to Earth to help the Slackers. While they send him down, he carries letters saying "You are one of the seven deadly slackers" and their Slacker names addressed on the envelopes.

The fate of the Earth is in the Seven Deadly Slackers' hands. Either they save earth, or all of the innocent people will die. And is how the Seven Deadly Slackers were born.

That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon, bye!

P.S I know this is kind of boring but, I just thought this will give enough information about how they were created and stuff.


	2. The Time have Come

Back on earth, Mordecai and Rigby were playing "Karate Choppers" with their destroying an enemy.

Mordecai and Rigby -"WHOAAAAA! Double death combo!"

They laughed until Benson came in with two envelopes in his hands.

Benson - "Hey guys, these letters came for you."

He handed them the letters.

Mordecai - "Thanks Benson."

Then Benson left to work at his office, leaving Mordecai and Rigby looking at the letters. Both said on the front "From a friend of God ".

Mordecai - "A friend of God? I wonder what that means."

Rigby - "Maybe it's someone we know that doesn't want to give out their identities."

Mordecai opened his envelope and read it and it said:

Mordecai - "You are one of the Seven Deadly Slackers— Lax"

He had a confused look on his face. Then he saw Rigby had the same face too.

Mordecai - "Does your letter say the same thing dude?"

Rigby - "Yeah man, expect mine says that I'm Arrogance. This is weird."

Mordecai - "I know."

Rigby - "I don't even know what that word means."

Mordecai - "Me either but maybe should tell Skips about this."

Rigby - "Good idea."

Out at Two Pines Mall Alina the cat and Milura the wolf/ husky hybrid were sitting by the fountain.

Alina – "Wow, it's been that long since you were last in actual civilization?"

Milura – "Yeah, it was hard at first. I've learned to deal with a lot of things though."

Alina –"Interesting. I could make it living out in the open, but I'm not as strong-willed as you."

Milura – "Thanks."

Just then, a bearded man in a business suit walked up to the two girls.

Bearded man –"Hello ladies. Are you two Alina Jerichon and Milura Kasai?"

Alina and Milura –"Yeah, what of it?"

Bearded man – "You both have messages from Him. May be peace be with you!"

He handed them the letters and walked off. The girls read opened the letters titled "From a friend of God."

Alina and Milura –"You are one of the Seven Deadly Slackers."

Milura –"—Somber."

Alina –"—Paranoia? Is this a joke?"

Milura – "I don't know. You better call one of our friends."

Alina – "Ok."

The cat took out her phone and called Alex.

Back at the house, Mordecai and Rigby were about to leave until their 17-year-old blonde headed friend Alex came and she had a letter with her.

Alex - "Hey guys."

Mordecai - "Hey Alex, what's up?"

Alex - "Quick question, did you two get a letter saying 'You are one of the Seven Deadly Slackers'?"

Rigby - "Wait, you got it too?"

Alex - "Yeah, but mine says that I'm laziness."

Mordecai - "Wow. Ours said that I'm Lax, and Rigby's is Arrogance."

Rigby - "I can't believe we're the only ones that got these."

Alex - "Not really…."

Mordecai - "What do you mean Alex?"

Alex - "I'm saying that we weren't the only one that got these."

Mordecai and Rigby -"What?"

Alex - "Yeah. Alina and Milura called earlier and said that they got these letters too. So did October and Carter."

Mordecai - "Ok so, how 'bout we call the four of them to come over and we ask them to bring their letters?"

Alex - "I already have the first two coming. You and Rigby call up Carter and October."

Mordecai and Rigby took a phone and called the remainder of their friends. When they all arrived, they sat at the kitchen table.

Mordecai - "We're all here because of a common purpose— we all got the same letters, but with different names. I got Lax, Rigby got Arrogance, and Alex got Laziness."

Alina - "Well I got Paranoia."

October - "I got Scariest."

Milura - "I got Somber."

Carter - "And I got Smartness."

Mordecai - "And we all agree that this is weird."

Carter - "Well not really Mordecai. I mean these names do fit with our personality."

Rigby - "That's true."

Alina - "But the thing I wanna know is where do did these letters come from? And how did they reach our addresses?"

Milura - "The one thing that is confuses me is that it's said 'From a friend of God."

October - "That also got me confused."

Mordecai - "Alright, maybe it's someone we know. Like Rigby said."

Rigby - "Yeah but who?"

Mordecai just shrugged.

Alex - "The last thing I wanna know is why those letters say 'Seven Deadly Slackers' on them."

Rigby - "Yeah! We may all be slackers, but we're not deadly! And aren't there seven deadly sins in the Bible or whatever?"

Carter - "Maybe we should ask Skips about this, he always knows the answer to everything."

Alex - "That is true."

Mordecai - "But do you think Skips might know about this kind of thing?"

Alina –(sarcastically) "Hhmm…. why do you think we always go to him every time something bad happens?"

Mordecai - "You don't have to be mean about it."

They all got up and left the house to see Skips.

**That's the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!**


	3. Finding out there true Identies

Mordecai and Rigby were in front of Skip's place while the gang was at the house. They all decided that Mordecai and Rigby should be the ones to go in because if they all came in, they would riot. Beside, Mordecai and Rigby always go first.

They knocked on the door and entered Skips' house.

Skips - "What is it this time?"

Rigby - "Don't worry we didn't do anything wrong."

Skips - "Then what do you want?"

Mordecai - "Um….we got these letters, and we don't know what they mean."

Skips took one of the letters and he read and then he said:

Skips - "Did anybody else get these kinds of letters?"

Rigby - "Alex and Alina did."

Mordecai - "So did October and Carter."

Skips - "Its means that you guys are the Seven Deadly Slackers."

Rigby - "But isn't that Bible related (even though reading's for sissies)? Plus isn't there something about the Seven Deadly Sins?"

Skips - "Look guys, I don't know much about religion. But here's what I know: The Seven Deadly Sins were also humanoids that roamed the Earth to purify it and spread sin elsewhere. When they died and passed on, the man upstairs created a 2nd generation called the seven deadly Slackers. They're much stronger and He made these ones immortal."

Mordecai - "So these are the Slackers' name?"

Skips - "Yep. They originally had other names, but some movie company called Disney borrowed the name illegally."

An ominous cloud formed outside and the ground shook. Skips said:

Skips – "GET DOWN!"

The three of them went down to the floor and stayed there crouched until the clouds went away and the shaking ceased.

Rigby – "What the H was that about?"

Skips – "Heh heh, sorry 'bout that guys. I forgot that you must (whispered) never say that name."

Mordecai – "What, Disney? What's the big de—"**SMACK! **

The blue jay got hurled into a wall by an unknown force. Rigby and Skips went to him.

Rigby – "Mordecai! You ok dude?"

Mordecai –"(getting up) Erngh, yeah I think so."

Skips – "I told you not to say that word. It's too unworldly to mention it without cataclysmic events happening. Now look what you've done."

The three of them looked at the spot where Mordecai was flung to. A faded image of a man with a Hitler moustache in a suit was smiling while standing next to a mouse character was left on the wall. Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips cringed at the unearthly picture.

Mordecai - "So anyway...what you're saying is that we are the Seven Deadly Slackers?"

Skips - "From the looks of it, yes. But again, religion isn't really my forte."

Mordecai - "I can't believe we're them!"

Rigby - "I know! This is so cool!"

Mordecai - "Yeah it is!"

Rigby - "But I wonder why he choose us to be the Seven Deadly Slackers?"

Skips - "...I'm not going to even answer that."

Mordecai - "This is probably why we slack off."

Rigby - "Maybe the big man upstairs was the reason of why we slack off so much."

Mordecai - "But why would he tell us this now?"

Skips - "Probably 'cause something bad is going to happen soon."

Mordecai - "For real?"

Skips - "For sure. Maybe you'll even have special abilities."

Rigby - "Like powers? Cool!"

Skips - "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you two if you know who gave you these letters."

Mordecai - "We don't know for sure. But I think Milura and Alina know, they said some dude gave them letters."

Skips - "You gotta ask them who gave the girls their letters and you also need to find that person."

Rigby - "Okay, thanks Skips."

They left Skips houses to tell their friends the news.

**That's the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon bye!**


	4. Telling there Friends the News

As Mordecai and Rigby walked back to the house to tell the friends the news, they were still in shock from their newfound identities. They wondered how their friends would react. When they got back in the house the gang was sitting in the living room and then Alina said:

Alina - "So what did Skips say?"

Mordecai - "Well….."

Rigby - "He said that we are the Seven Deadly Slackers, the most powerful beings of the world."

Milura – "What? Are you serious?"

Mordecai - "Yep."

Alex - "Ain't that related to those sins in that holy book or whatever?"

Carter - "Well I read in an old tale that they died out many years ago."

Mordecai - "How did you know?"

Carter - "The library."

Rigby - "Anyway he said that they had other names but Di—I mean some company had to use it for an old movie."

Alina – "(Pondered while holding her arm) Hhmmm...OH! You mean Disney! Yeah, they're evil all right. (Crosses arms) Ruined my childhood them buttholes."

**CRACK! **An unknown force stroke again.

Alina –"AAAUUUGGH! My tail!"

Everyone looked down at Alina's tail and saw that it was stamped with black silhouettes of mouse heads all over.

Carter, Alex, October, and Rigby – "(inhaled then exhaled) Ssssssshh, oooooohh! That's gotta hurt."

Alina – "At times like this I wish I didn't feel my tail again."

October - "...So anyway, what you guys are saying is…We are the Seven Deadly Slackers?"

Mordecai - "Yeah, and I know it's weird."

Alex - "When the envelope said a "Friend of God" do you think that guy was the one who send us these?

Carter - "It could be a possibility."

Alex - "But it this doesn't make any sense. Like why would he tell us these now?"

Rigby - "Like Skips said, maybe something bad will happen."

Milura – "Like what?"

Rigby just shrugged.

Alina - "You think he gave these powers of slacking off when we were young?"

Carter - "Maybe, because that I use to slack off when I was little."

Rigby - "So did me and Mordecai."

October - "Look like we got these powers when we were little kids."

Mordecai - "All we know is that we gotta find the guy who gave us the letters. So guys, who gave you the letters? 'cause the person who gave us his was Benson."

Alex - "I got this from my bros."

October - "I got the letter from my mom."

Carter - "I got it from my mailman."

Rigby - "Alina and Milura who gave you those letters?"

Alina - "Some guy we saw at the mall gave me and Milura the letters."

Mordecai - "What guy?"

Milura - "There was this dude with a beard me and Alina saw at the mall."

October - "Did you know what he looked like?"

Alina - "He looked like a business man and not a sleaze bag either. He was like a total square. But except that he had a long brown beard and hair. He also had dark brown eyes, a crooked nose, and was kinda tall. "

Mordecai - "So now we gotta find the guy. Do you know where he is now?"

Milura - "I think he's still at the mall."

Rigby - "So let's go find him."

Then they left the house and went to the mall to can find this mysterious man.

**That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon bye!**


	5. Jesus

When the gang got to the mall, they started looking for the business man that gave Alina and Milura the letters. They search for hours for the man but finally decided to take a break. All seven of them sat on the benches.

Rigby - "Augh! It's no use. We're never going find that dude."

Mordecai - "Come on dude, we can do this. We have to find to see if we're really the Seven Deadly Slackers."

Alex - "But dude, we been searching for like, five hours. I don't think we'll ever find the guy."

Alina - "Yeah, maybe the dude left."

October - "We should all just go home."

The gang got up and started to leave the mall until Alina noticed a bearded business man drinking from a water fountain.

Alina - "Hey guys it's him!"

Rigby - "Really? Where?"

Milura - "Over there!"

She pointed to him.

Mordecai - "Then let's go."

They walked up to the man and then Mordecai walked up to him and said:

Mordecai – "Um excuse me sir, me and my friends are wondering…"

October - "Are you the guy who gave our friends Milura and Alina the letters saying that are the Seven Deadly Slackers?"

Carter - "And put down names like Lax and Smartness?"

The man was calm about it, but a little shocked. He took a deep breath and said:

Business Man - "Yes I did. I—"

Rigby - "I knew it!"

Mordecai - "Can you tell us what's your name is dude?"

Business Man - "I can't..."

Rigby - "Why not?"

Business Man -"Because you didn't let me finish my sentence!"

Rigby - "Sorry."

Business Man -"Anyway as I was saying, I can't tell you who I am because there are too many people here; I have to tell you in private."

Mordecai - "Ok."

They all went outside into an alleyway.

Milura - "So who are you?"

Alex - "And why did you give the letters to us?"

Business Man - "Ok believe it or not, I'm Jesus Christ."

The others were shocked and their eyes were widened.

Mordecai - "You're joking right."

Jesus - "No I'm not."

Alina - "Look buddy. I'm Catholic and proud of it! So how do we know that you're the real deal?"

Milura - "Yeah!"

Mordecai –"Exactly. I'm Jewish and I think I'd know if I saw the real Jesus."

Carter - "You guys he really is!"

October - "How do you know?"

Carter - "Because I heard that every hundred or thousand years Jesus come back down on earth for a few days to help some others."

Jesus - "It's true."

Alina and Alex –"Oh, COME ON!"

Alina – " (points finger at Jesus) Now I know you're not real! Everyone knows that Jesus will come back down to Earth when the Antichrist is born. That's his 2nd coming, NOT THE FORTY-LEVENTH COMING!"

Jesus – "(pinches eyebrows and sighs) I knew this would happen. Every time I am with a Catholic there are doubts. 'Do not put the Lord your God to the test', Matthew 4:7. But this is important business."

Jesus takes out a small rock from his pocket.

Jesus – "You see this rock, Miss Jerichon?"

Alina – "Yeah."

In an instant, Jesus transformed the rock into a piece of bread. Alina was a little shocked.

Mordecai was wide eyed when he saw what happened, just as everyone else was.

Mordecai – "Forget what I said about the Jewish thing dude. Sorry I didn't believe you."

Jesus – "It is fine, Mr. Quintel. Judaism has had its struggles over the centuries and I do not blame you. (Turns back to Alina) Eat the bread and see."

The feline reached for the bread.

Alina – "Ok, I guess."

She ate the piece of bread and realization struck her. Alina got down on her knees and motioned the sign of the cross.

Alina – "IN THE NAME OF THE FATHER, THE SON, AND THE HOLY SPIRIT, AMEN! OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT IS YOU. I'M TOTALLY SORRY I DOUBTED YOU!**PLEASE FORGIVE ME, HOLY ONE!**"

Rigby – "Wow, it took her this long to catch on?

Mordecai –"(whispers) Of course dude. Remember, Alina's Catholic. Her family went to church every Sunday, Easter, you name it. It's like, a part of her."

October – "That explains why Benson lets her have every Sunday off."

Jesus –"(chuckles) all is forgiven, young lady."

Alina stands back up, does another sign of the cross, and goes back to the group semicircle.

Mordecai -"So...Why did you come here that we are the Seven Deadly Slackers?"

Jesus - "To be honest since I'm in disguise I can't really remember. I'm going to take you to my world so you can meet my father. I'll feel more content in my regular wardrobe. I keep losing memories in this monkey suit."

Carter and October –"Your world? Heaven?"

Jesus – "Well, a certain part of it since all of you are still mortals, but yes."

Alex – "Awesome!"

Milura - "And your father? You mean...God?"

Jesus - "Yes."

Rigby - "Cool!"

Then Jesus snapped his finger and took all of them to his world.

**That's the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon, bye!**


	6. Getting the Powers from God

When they open their eyes they saw that they were no longer in the alley way. Instead they were at some blue cave and it was kind of dark.

Mordecai - "Whoa where are we dude?"

Jesus - We are in the cave of the seven deadly slackers. It uses to belong to the sins, until they died out."

Rigby - "Whoa, look at this!"

Mordecai - "What is it dude?"

They all turn around and saw seven statues of them and under them it said there deadly slackers name.

All - "Whoa…"

Jesus - "Yeah we put those years ago."

Alex - "Do we get to meet you know…."

Milura - "Yeah do we get to met him?"

Jesus smiled and nods yes and they follow them and they walk down the cave some more until they saw….Him sitting in a big chair.

Carter - Oh…My….G-G-G-"

God - "God?"

Alina - "Yes."

Jesus - "Father, these are the people we have chosen to be our new seven deadly slackers."

God - "Excellent work my son."

Rigby - Oh man I cant believe that we are meeting the man!"

God (chuckles) - "Thank you Rigby."

Rigby - He even knows my name!"

October - "Oh man this is so cool!"

Mordecai - "Hey um God? Why have you sent your son to get us here?"

God - Cause something bad is going to happen."

Alex - "What is it duding?"

God - Well you see, a long time ago, one of my biggest mistakes was creating the devil."

Rigby - You create the devil? Cool!"

Mordecai - "Rigby!"

Carter - Didn't you read the bible?"

Rigby - No I only read cool books."

God - "Ahem."

Mordecai - "Ohh sorry, you were saying."

God - 'Anyway, creating him was the biggest mistake of my life. In a few months he was planning to bring out a giant Black Shuck also know as the Devil Dog, to destroy the earth."

Milura - "What's a black shuck?"

Carter - "There demon dogs who have fire around them and have red eyes. Also they transform there victims into one if they get bitten or starches.

October - 'So they are like the devil pets."

Alex - "I also heard that they hate sunlight and stay in the night."

Rigby - "Black Shuck? Night? (Gasps) Nightshade!"

Alina - "Who's nightshade?"

Rigby - "These black shucks who have tried to turn Mordecai into one and he nearly killed him.'

God - "He was one of the devil's minions. He wanted to turn Mordecai into one so he can do it to you guys."

Jesus - "Now this black shuck will be a giant and take over the world!"

Mordecai - "What we have to do?"

God - "The only way is to stop him is to give you your powers."

Rigby - "Cool!"

God - Here you go"

He gave them the powers and they close there eyes and there was a bright light and they open there eyes and they look the same."

Alex - "Nothing happen."

Alina - "I still feel the same."

October - "So do me."

Mordecai - "Um we don't we feel nothing."

Rigby - "Are you sure we have the power guys."

God - "Of course you do."

Mordecai - "Prove it."

God - Ok. Alex tried to destroy that boulder."

Alex - "Ok.

She tried to concentrate and then some powers came out of her hand and crushed the boulder."

All of them - "Whoa."

God - "You see but you must practices."

So the friends decide to practices for the big day.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon, bye!


	7. Training

The chosen ones had been training for the past three months now and they kept the secret from their friends. They have been training pretty well and they had powers like Mordecai had water, Rigby had fire, Alex had thunder, October had ice, Alina had wind, Milura had controlling shadows, and Carter had telekinesis.

Right now, they were in the Seven Slacker cave and there was a second entry big enough to train and as the friends were continued to train, Rigby stop and he said:

Rigby - Maybe we should gets some cool clothes, and nicknames since we got these awesome powers."

Alex - Dude we not superheroes from a comic book!"

Mordecai - "She right man, the shuck will be here soon so we gotta train well enough for the big day."

Rigby - "Ok. Hey Mordecai, can u give some water?"

Mordecai - Sure man.

He shoots some water into Rigby mouth and he drank it.

Rigby - "Thank you."

Then he took a deep breath and fire came out of it and everybody duck. Rigby was shocked and stunned about this.

Rigby - "Cool….."

Carter - "Look like you have a new power to breathe fire out of your mouth. Your gonna had to practice on that."

Then Alex said:

Alex - Hey October, can you freeze the giant boulder?"

October - "Sure thing Alex."

She freezes the rock with her hands and then Alex said:

Alex - "Carter, can you use your telekinesis power?"

Cater - "Ok."

He started to concreted and then moves the iced rock in the air. Then some thunder started to come out of Alex's hand and destroy the rock into little pebbles and everybody applauded her.

Alex - "Thank you. Thank you."

Then she started to sweat a little and said:

Alex - "Alina do you mind?"

She started to blow wind at her but a little.

Alex - "Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Alina - "Oh sorry. I guess I need to work on it a little more."

Then Alina stop and Alex haired was a little mess up. Rigby laughed a little until Alex shocked him which makes his hair stuck out all over the played.

Mordecai - (chuckles) "Dude, you look like a mess up furball!"

Rigby - "Shut up!"

Mordecai laugh until he felt like his arms was moving by their self and it started to hurt him.

Mordecai - Ow! Ow."

Everybody turn around and it was Milura.

October - How can you do that Milura?"

Milura - "I have the power to control shadows, remember?"

Alina - "Oh yeah we forgot."

Mordecai - (in pain) "Augh can you do it from a dummy?"

Milura - "OK."

She stops hurting Mordecai and she did it to Rigby.

Carter - "What are you doing?"

Milura - "He said to use on a dummy."

Rigby - "BUT NOT ME!"

Milura - "Oh. Sorry"

Then she stops and Rigby was rubbing his arm. Then Alina said: 

Alina - "I think there's a fake dummy right over there." She pointed to the dummy on the other side of the room and started to practice again. Then Jesus came into the room.

Jesus - "How's everybody doing?" 

Mordecai - "Were doing great."

Rigby - "So when is this giant monster coming?"

Jesus - "Were not entirely sure yet."

Alex - "Is anything going to happen bad in the future?"

Jesus wanted to say something but he couldn't. He said face and he just walk away.

Rigby - "Dude what's his problem?"

Mordecai - "Why doesn't he answer the question?"

October - "It can't be that bad."

Carter - "I think it is."

Alina - "What do you mean?"

Carter - "What if one of us…Moves on..?" 

Milura - "Move on? What you mean…."

Everybody eyes were shock and went to find Jesus.

That the end of this chapter. I'll make the new one soon, bye!


	8. The Chosen Ones finds out The Truth

The gang went to another room and saw Jesus and his father talking then they walk in which shocked and saw them a little mad.

Mordecai - "Ok we wanna know what's going on?"

Alex - "Yeah why didn't you didn't answer our question?"

Milura - "We wanna know what's going on, and we wanna know now."

Rigby - "Yeah!"

Jesus was shocked and said:

Jesus - "Well…uh…"

God - "No my son. Let me tell them."

Alina - "Tell us what?"

October - "Is it about the giant black shuck?"

God - "No. It's something much worse than that."

Carter - "Then what?"

God - (sighs) "You slackers are training very well and I and my son are proud of you. But when I watch the crystal ball about what's going to happen."

Everybody was silent. Mordecai then said: 

Mordecai - "What's going to happen?"

God sighs again and said:

God - "We saw that one of you slackers might stay here in heaven with me and Jesus…..Forever…."

Their eyes were widened and Alina said: 

Alina - "You saying one of us might…..die?"

God slowly nodded.

Milura - "Who's going to die?"

Jesus - "We don't know because we didn't get to see it clearly. But one of you might sacrifice yourself while fighting the monster."

Everybody was silent but then Alex was little mad and said:

Alex - "Why didn't you tell us that!"

Jesus - "You guys would get mad."

Alex - "Yeah we would be mad but you could have tell us a long time ago!"

The slackers knew what Alex meant and Milura said: 

Milura - "Can't we just change the future some how?"

God - "I don't know….." 

Carter - "How can't you not know, your God!"

Jesus - "I understand you're angry about this but we…"

Alina - "Lie to us instead of telling us this along time ago."

Mordecai - "We could have a plan to change this!"

Jesus - "But we don't know if we can't change this."

Rigby - "Did you guys even try?" 

God - "Well….."

October - "You could have at least changed the future a little bit and tell us about this!"

Jesus - "Please listen…"

Mordecai - "No forget it! Were leaving!"

Then they started to leave and God said:

God - "Wait! But you guys are the only one to save the world!"

Alina - "Get somebody else to be the seven deadly slackers were done!"

Rigby - "If not then do it your self!"

They left heaven thanks to there power and decide to go home. Not only they were angry that one of us might die, but they were angry that God and Jesus lie to them about it and they could change it some how to fix this. They decide to go home and forget this thing ever happen.

That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon, bye!


	9. Please Choosen Ones! Help us!

When the gang angrily left the place after those two lied to them after all these months they did for them. Now they are back at the park and then Mordecai said:

Mordecai - "I can't believe those guys lie to us after what we did for them."

Rigby - "I know! They could have at least told us about it."

Alina - "Yeah. Now I don't know if I'm going to church ever again."

Alex - "So what do we do now?"

Carter - "I guess just go back to our regular life."

Milura - "Ok. You wanna…Go back 2 the house and watch TV?"

October - "Then let's go."

Then all of them went back to the house and turn on the TV. But for some reason they had this strange feeling that they wanted to back but due to the anger that they had lied to them, they decide not to go.

As they were watching TV Alex had this strange weird feeling in her stomach. For once she wasn't hungry but she felt like she wanted to go back. I know she was mad at God and Jesus for lying to them about the future but she also didn't want to sit and do nothing when the monster will come too destroyed to world.

Alex wanted to tell them how she feel but she is afraid that they might get mad at her. She is also afraid that what if they call her a "traitor" and might never talk to her again.

With all the courage she had, she just stood up a little and said:

Alex - "Guys I have this funny feeling that we should go back."

Rigby - "What! Why?"

Mordecai - "Yeah they lied to us."

Alex - "I know but think about it. Were the seven deadly slackers and the only ones that could save the world from the giant black shuck."

Milura - "But she those have a point."

Alina - "Yeah but they lied to us for the pass three month without telling what's going to happen in the future."

October - "They could have told us months ago and we could have thought of something."

Alex - "I know but they were the one that brought us to the world. We can't just sit here and do nothing when the time comes."

Mordecai - "She's right. I think we should go back."

Carter - "I don't know guys. What if they are mad at us and gotten new seven deadly slackers?"

Everybody eyes were widen and shock. Maybe Carter is right. Maybe God and Jesus were angry at them and chosen new seven deadly slackers. Then the friends look gloomy and continue to watch the TV.

Then an hour later the TV screen shows nothing but static.

Mordecai - "What the?"

Mordecai got up and started to bang on until something started to happen.

Rigby - "Guys look!"

On the screen it no longer show static and then Jesus appeared on the screen.

All of them - "Jesus!"

Jesus - "That's right. You guys have to come back."

October - "But you lie to us."

Jesus - "I know. And I'm sorry. Father and I found the way the to change future and you can see it, if you come back."

Mordecai - "I don't know…."

Alex - "Guys we have to this! If we don't, the whole world would be destroyed!"

Carter - "Her right, we have to do this."

Alina - "After all he did say that there is a way to change the future."

Milura - "Let do this!"

Mordecai - "Ok I'm in! Dude we will go there as fast as we can."

Jesus - "No problem. See you later heroes."

The TV turn off and the gang left the house to go to Jesus world.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon, bye!


	10. It's Time

The chosen one had train harder that before. All of them were doing pretty good. They were pretty nervous about the day that is coming closer and closer but with a little courage's from God, Jesus, and friends, they can handle it. They were glad they plan out the thing that Jesus told about what going to happen in the future.

Right now they were taking a break from training and Jesus said to them:

Jesus - "Your doing a great job chosen ones. You guys are going to beat that black shuck for sure"

Mordecai - "Yeah we are!"

All of them - "OHHHHHHHH!"

They laugh and then God came in and said:

God - "Son, can I see you for a moment?"

Jesus - "Sure father."

When Jesus left the room, Mordecai said:

Mordecai - "Well, soon it's going to be the big day."

Alex - "I know. I'm pretty nervous."

October - "Me too. I can't believe pretty soon we are going to fight the giant devil dog soon."

Carter - "I know even though, it going to be scary, it also going to be exciting!"

Rigby - "Hmph, hmph, and we get kick some devil dog butt!"

Alina - "At least we plan out to change the future."

Milura - "And we get to save the world from that evil dog!"

Alex - "It's great to have powers!"

Rigby - "Yeah it is!"

All of them - "OHHHHHHH!'

They laugh until they heard Jesus saying:

Jesus - "What? You're joking right?"

God - "I'm afraid not."

Jesus - "I can't believe this! How can I tell them this?'

God - "They need to know this son.

Jesus - "Ok father."

Mordecai - "I don't know what's going on in there."

Carter - "I know what it and it's a bad feeling."

Rigby - "How do you know?"

Carter - "I have the power of telekinesis, remember?"

Rigby - "Oh yeah."

Then Jesus came and he looks sad and upset.

Mordecai - "Dude, is there something wrong?"

Jesus - "Remember when I told you guys the giant black shuck is coming in a couple of weeks?"

Alex - "Yeah?"

Jesus - "It's coming at midnight."

All of them - "WHAT!" 

Rigby - "But you said he was coming in a few weeks!"

Carter - "It probably happen when we had an idea to change the future!"

Jesus - "That's right."

Milura - "Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening!"

Jesus - "Now listen guys, I know you're shock and scared about this but you can do it. Me and my father and a lot of other people believing you guys you train hard and great and I know your gonna defeat this giant shuck and save the world."

They smiles and realized that he is right. They can do this. They work hard and train very well and gonna defeat this black shuck and save the world from danger. Beside they are The Seven Deadly Slackers and nothing can stop them.

They heard a loud growl and the ground was shaking.

Jesus - "It's Time."


	11. Epic Battle

**Hey people! Sorry this was late, I wanna this updated a little early but unfortunately, I had writers block….and a little lazy to write this and my other stories. So anyway, this chapter will be them fighting the shuck and I hope everybody likes this **

The chosen ones had run outside to the middle of the city at midnight. They couldn't believe their eyes. They saw that the middle of the street it was shaking like an earthquake and the ground have huge cracks on it, and it started to open. Some cars, and street lights have been falling into the giant hole.

All of a sudden, a giant paw was starting to come out of the hole. Then another paw was coming out of the hole. Soon, the whole the whole giant black shuck came out of the hole and it crushes some of the buildings and cars. The giant shuck had sharp claws, black fur, red eyes, sharp teeth, and dark eyes. It had let a huge roar.

Rigby - "Holy crap!"

Milura - "That's the biggest shuck I ever seen!"

They saw the shuck destroying some buildings and people screaming all over the place.

Alex - "His destroying the city!"

Mordecai - "Alright, we can do this. Everybody knows the plan right?"

All of them - "Right!"

Rigby - "Let do this!"

In order to get the shuck attention, Alex let out a thunder shock to the giant black shuck's head when he was about to attack a building. Luckily the shock had gotten the shuck attention and he looked down and saw the gang. Growled, and was about to crush them with his paw but they dodged it. As Alina, Milura, Rigby, and Alex were distracting the shuck, October had an idea.

October - "Mordecai! Use your water power, I got an idea!"

Mordecai - "Ok."

He uses his water power and he had a huge water power in his hand, and she yelled out:

October - "Carter! Use telekinesis."

He did was he was told and use his mind to control the water. Then she froze the water into a huge block of ice. Carter uses his telekinesis and shoots the block of ice at the monster. The block ice causes the shuck to fall down in pain.

Alex - "Nice job guys!"

Milura - "Look out!"

They look and saw that the monster had thrown a building and it headed straight at them. They dodged it but they did have a few guts from the glass. The shuck roared and it shot out fire from its back but Mordecai use his water power to stop the fire.

Mordecai - "Yeaaauuhhh! In you're your face you stupid fire dog!"

The Shuck growled and grabs a streetlight, and hit Mordecai with it. The hit cause him to go against a building.

Rigby - "Dude! Are you ok?"

Mordecai - (groan) "Yeah, I'm fine."

Then Alina use her wind powers to pick up a truck. Before she can throw it, Rigby spit fire from his mouth and Milura use her shadows powers to control the shuck for a bit but he was to big for her but she was mange to control is and Alina threw the car at the shuck. The car on fire hit the block in it left eye which temporary blind him. Angered by this, he attacks all of them and was knock out for a bit.

When they woke up, they were sore and in pain. They saw that half the city was destroy and heard the black shuck.

Mordecai - "This is so hard."

Rigby - "Yeah. I don't think we can do this. He's too strong."

Jesus - "Don't give up."

Alex - "Huh?"

They look up and saw a light and remember that was Jesus.

Mordecai - "Dude, is that you?"

Jesus - "Yes. It's me."

Rigby - "Are you going to take us?"

Jesus - "No I'm here. I wanted to tell that I found away to beat the shuck."

Carter - "Really, How?"

Jesus - "All you have to do is combine your powers together to beat the shuck."

Alina - "I don't think we can do this. We are too injured and too weak to use our powers."

Jesus - "You guys can do this. We are beveling you guys. The fate of the world is in your hands."

They realize that he is right; they just can't give up that easily. They got up but Rigby's tail was broken, Mordecai's left arm was broken, Alina wrist was swollen, Alex arm was also broken, October have a black eye and a mess up wrist, and Carter was mess up and his leg was swelled up.

They had found the shuck and people running and screaming and they saw the shuck destroying the building.

Mordecai - "Ok guys this is it."

Rigby - "The final battle with this guy."

Alina - "We can do this."

October - "We are the Seven Deadly Slackers."

Milura - "And nothing will stop us."

They all nodded and they when they saw the monster they all shoot there powers at the shuck with all the strength they had. It was too powerful for the shuck to control and howled in pain.

Mordecai - "Come on! We can do this!"

They keep on shooting their powers at them but they felt weaker but then the shuck was turning white and then it explodes. After the exploding the chosen one looks happy, weak and tired even though have of the city was destroyed.

Mordecai - "Well….We did it."

Rigby - "We save the world."

Milura - "I'm very happy."

Alex - "Me too."

Then they collapsed and blacked out.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon, bye!


	12. Please Wake Up! Chosen One!

**I am SO sorry! I wanted to this earlier but I was depressed. The reason why is that I had a fight with one of my friends and now she is not my friend. Now she told half of my friends not to speak with me and they did . I'm still depressed about it, but I hope this story can cheer me up . **

After the battle with shuck, the chosen ones had pass out. Some of the people saw them unconscious and they were taken to the hospital. They were lying down in hospital beds cover with blankets, cast and bandages.

Rigby was the first person to wake up. He saw the others waking up at as well and he shakes Mordecai awake since his hospital bed is a few block away from him.

After they woke up, the only person they saw didn't wake up was Carter. They were worried about him when a doctor came into the room.

Doctor - "Oh, you guys are awake."

Mordecai - "What happen?"

Doctor - "Some people saw you and friends unconscious and injured on the streets. So we took you here. You have some very bad cuts and few broken bones. We would like for you to stay here for a few days."

Rigby - "Oh ok. What about our friend Carter?"

The doctor had a sad look on his face. He said:

Doctor - "I'm sorry. We done all we could. But there was nothing we can do."

The others had shock looks on their faces and their eyes were widened.

Alex - "What do you mean there nothing you can do?"

Doctor - "What I'm saying is that…. (Sighs) he died."

Everybody had shock, sad, and upsets looked on their face. They couldn't believe that one of their closets friends had died. Soon the doctor left to go check on another patient. As he left to check on another patient everybody look a Carter's lifeless body on the bed.

Mordecai - "I can't believe that he is gone."

Rigby - "I know."

Alex - "At least…he help us defeat the shuck."

Milura - "That's true. But I'm going to miss him."

Alina - "Me too Milura. Me too."

Everybody is still sad about Carter's death. Then Mordecai said:

Mordecai - "Once we are healed, what are we going 2 do his body?"

October - "I don't know. I guess once where healed maybe we can hold a funeral for him."

Milura - "The hard part is that we have to tell everybody what happen to him."

Alina - "Including his parents. Which will be hard for him since that their only son."

Rigby - "Yeah."

Everybody stood quiet until the door open. When the door opens, it was Jesus in his disguise.

Everybody - "Jesus!"

Jesus - "Hello chosen ones. How are you feeling?"

Mordecai - "Sore."

Alex - "Tired."

Rigby - "Hungry."

Milura - "Sad."

Alina - "Jesus, Carter had..."

Jesus - "I know. That's why I'm here to bring him back."

October - "Can you heal our injures?"

Jesus - "I'm afraid not. I can only bring dead back to life. My father can do that but he's to busy with work."

Alex - "Can you just bring him back?"

Jesus - "Pushy."

He goes to Carter's body and put his hands on Carter's chest and his hand was golden and then he stops. Then Carter opens his eyes and saw that he was in the hospital bed cover with a blanket, and had, bandages and casts cover parts of his body.

All of them - "Carter!"

Carter - "Hey guys. What happen?"

Mordecai - "You were dead but Jesus brought you back to life."

Carter - "I was dead?"

Rigby - "Yeah but Jesus brought you back to life."

Carter - "Oh. Thank you Jesus."

Jesus - "No problem kid."

Carter - "What happen to the shuck?"

Rigby - "We destroyed him forever."

Jesus - "He won't come back ever again. I'm proud of you guys not giving up and believing in yourself to save the world from danger."

October - "No problem dude."

Milura - "Where just happy that the world is back to normal."

Mordecai - "Yeah is it!"

All of them - "OHHHHHHHHH!"

They laughed until they got tired. Jesus notices it and said:

Jesus - "I will go now, since you guys need your rest."

Rigby - "Ok."

Jesus left and Alex said:

Alex - "This is the best adventure we ever had."

Mordecai - "Yeah is it. (yawns and was about to go to bed) Good night guys."

Rigby - "Night."

Alina - "Night."

Alex - "Night."

Carter - "Night."

October - "Night."

That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon, bye!


	13. A Regular Ending

**I AM SO SORRY! You see I wanted to post the last chapter but I been really busy lately with Skool and other things and I hope u like the last chapter of the SDS.**

It had been a three days ever since the battle, but the guys still had to stay in the hospital. They where healing pretty well. Some of their friends and family members came to visit them and bring them flowers, get well cards, and little gifts.

Right now, they were watching TV and eating some lunch the doctors had brought them. Some had soup, sandwiches, burgers, juice, coffee, tea, water, and fruits.

Alina - "Can't believe I'm saying this but this food is good."

Milura - "You never had any hospital food?"

Alina - "No. When ever I go to the hospital my mom would bring me food at home."

Mordecai - "Well, the hospital is one of the places they serve good food….Most of the time."

Alina - "What do you mean?"

Rigby - "Sometimes they give this nasty gray glop that's cold and taste so gross!"

Alina - "Oh."

Alex - "I have to admit out of all battles, this is the greatest battle we fought in the history of history."

Carter - "Yeah is it!"

All of them - "OHHHHHHHH! (Then they felt pain from their injuries) OWWWWWW!'

Mordecai - "That hurt!"

October - "Where idiots!'

Rigby - "I hate you all!"

They glared at each other for a minute, and then they all started to laugh. They continue to eat their food and then Milura ask:

Milura - "So when the doctor did say we can go home?"

Mordecai - "He said we can go home in a couple days. After our wounds and bones healed, then we can go home."

Rigby - "At least we don't have to work."

Alex - "Yep. We just sit here, relax, and behave like bums."

Alina - "That basically what you guys do at work."

Then a few doctors came in.

October - "Hey guys. What's up?"

Doctor #1 - "Oh we just want to how you are doing Crystal."

Some of the gang giggled.

October - "It's October."

Doctor #1 - "Yeah, whatever."

They had checked their blood pressure, temperature, and their heartbeat. They scribbled a few notes on their clipped board.

Doctor # 2 - "Well, like everything is going fine. Just need to rest some more and you will go home soon."

Rigby - "Ok."

Soon then they left. Then 25 minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Mordecai - "Come in!"

The door open and it was Jesus in his disguise.

All of them - "Jesus!"

Jesus - "Shhhhhh."

Alina - "Sorry."

Jesus - "It's all right. How are you choosing ones feeling?"

Mordecai - "Sore. But were feeling better."

Alex - "Fighting that Shuck was the greatest battle in the history of history."

Rigby - "Yeeeaahh!"

Carter - "Oh and Jesus, thanks for bringing me back to life."

Jesus - "(chuckles) - "No problem Carter."

Milura - "Dude, I wanted to ask you how come we can't use our powers."

Alex - "Yeah and how come nobody remember the Shuck?"

Jesus - "Well you see chosen ones, when you were unconscious, and were taken to the hospital; I disguise my self as one of the doctors, and took your powers and erased the people memories of the battles. I lied to them telling them that you guys where in a car accident."

Mordecai - "Oh, ok."

Jesus - "I wanted to say I'm proud of you guys. Not only you save the world and mankind, you save yourself from dangers. You guys truly are the Seven Deadly Slackers."

Alina - "Thanks, Jesus."

They heard a big clock ding, and then Jesus said:

Jesus - "Well, it look like it time for me to go."

October - "We are going to miss you Jesus."

Carter - "And God."

Jesus - "Tell you what; I got you guys a little something, here."

He gave them each a peace crosses necklaces.

Mordecai - "What's this?"

Jesus - "There magic peace crosses necklaces. If you put them together, you can come to my world whenever you want."

Rigby - "Cool!"

Jesus - "Well, I gotta go, bye!"

All of them - "Bye!"

Then he left and then Mordecai said:

Mordecai - "You know? I'm glad we are the Seven Deadly Slackers. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't slack off, have awesome powers, and beat the monster."

Rigby - "Your right dude, that day, was the great day of my life."

Alex - "Yeah it was."

Alina - "We are going to remember this day, for ever."

October, Milura, and Carter - "Agreed."

That the end of this story, I hope you all like it, bye!


End file.
